She Just Wanted To Be Queen
'This is a fanfiction by Cress. I do not own any of the Wings of Fire characters being used in this fanfiction, those belonging to Tui T. Sutherland and others. '''This is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction, please comment if you have any suggestions, but do not edit without my permission. Please, feel free to give me suggestions! Chapter 1: Plotting Blister twirled the pale gold ring on her claw as she pierced the NightWing across from her with her gaze. She tilted her head as she examined the SeaWing palace, the naive Queen Coral smiling and hugging her daughters as she glowered across the room at Whirlpool. No one knew how much the SandWing princess wished to have such a relationship with someone, with one dragon that might have cared for her as much as she had for them. Blister couldn't have had the same interactions with her mother, the deceased Queen Oasis of the SandWings. For the previous SandWing queen was 1) Blister's competition, and 2) simply not intelligent enough to have such a conversation with her. ''It's these sort of thoughts that make you disliked by almost everyone, she snapped at herself, her gaze now shifting towards the ground. For the first moment in a long time, the to-be-queen Blister felt as though she was just a poor dragon with a lost cause. "Blister, you know that being sentimental is a weakness." Morrowseer's deep voice, laced with cruelty pierced through the princess's ears, and she glowered at him with a newfound anger. This was why she was so disliked. No one thought like she did, nor did they care to. She had heard the rumors about herself, from SeaWing and NightWing spies alike. She hadn't cared about them up until now. Now, when she realized what she might do when she was queen. Blister sucked in a deep breath and let it out through her snout. "Sentimentality?" She forced a laugh. "There's a difference from being pensive and actually thinking thoughts rather than being ... sentimental, as you call it." She smiled at him sweetly, tilting her head. It was a rather annoying habit of hers, tilting her head; giving away that she wanted to know something and was figuring it out. Many a time she had been compared to a snake due to these habits of hers, and no one wanted a conniving snake as their queen, did they. Blister glanced at Tsunami, who was currently pacing angrily around the SeaWing palace and ordering her friends around. The princess narrowed her obsidian eyes, whipping back to Morrowseer. "I never really liked her much anyway. You know the deal." The deal. Kill Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, substitute the "fake dragonets" in. Morrowseer only laughed. "Blister, you never fail to disappoint," he smiled, though it was a wicked one. And yet, that statement had ... something familiar. Something that reminded Blister of something. Someone had said something to her about something. She couldn't wrap her brain around what it was. "I know," she responded coolly. "Come on, let's go. We have some plotting to do." She glanced back at the hugging SeaWings, the laughing friends, the sight of a mother in the palace, gently helping her daughter learn to flap her wings as all dragons learned once. Blister ducked her head, eager for movement. After all, she couldn't let her employee think she was weak. She couldn't let him see the drops of saltwater sliding from her eyes. Chapter 2: The golden egg sat perched upon the white cushion. Queen Oasis glowered at it. "What is it with the rather diamond patterns encircling it? This isn't normal." Her advisor glanced at it. "Perhaps it isn't normal, your majesty. The only thing we can do is hope it will hatch." Oasis only hissed. "Maybe I don't want it to hatch, Cobra," she snapped. "Ever thought of that? This entire thing isn't normal, and I don't want a second female. A second heir. A second threat to my very existence. Would you want that, Cobra?" Cobra jumped. "Uh-uh, no, your majesty. I-I would not like that indeed." Oasis nodded at him. Then, the two both skidded to a stop as they heard something. A crack splintering along the edge of the surface. "Your majesty, it's hatching!" Oasis glowered at him internally, though she never took her eyes off of the egg. "Yes, I can see, Cobra." The egg cracked again, larger tears cracking, before a large piece of the shell fell out, and a tiny dragonet pushed her way out of the egg, climbing. She was a stunningly beautiful dragonet, with eyes as dark as obsidian and scales as pale as the sand. The young princess glanced at Oasis, tilting her head. Oasis hated her instantly. Her nostrils flared as she glowered at her daughter. "Look at her, the snake. She wasn't like Burn. Look, her head tilting. That's not natural. She's cruel, cold, and calculating. Just as I suspected." "Y-Your majesty, she's just a dragonet. How-how can you-uh- ..." He cut himself off at Oasis's glare. "I-uh-I just was talking ... uh, never mind." The young dragonet watched them intently. "Your majesty, what should-uh- her name be?" he asked nervously. Oasis snorted. "Name her Blister. It suits her. Like a little sore on your thumb that you can't get rid of." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)